Propiedad
by chibisiam
Summary: Lo estaba volviendo loco, malditamente loco, es que ella era tan endemoniadamente deliciosa...    AmericaXFemCanadá/Americancest! denle una oportunidad si? :D!


Preliminar: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes lo hago solo por diversión...

Espero sea de su agrado, es Lemon asi que si no gusta esta tematica bueno mejor que salgas de aqui, y tambien contiene Americancest

Pareja: USAxFemCanadá.

Ahora si, puedes continuar leyendo :)

Lo estaba volviendo loco, malditamente loco, es que ella era tan endemoniadamente deliciosa, ¿Seria conciente de lo que le provocaba cada vez que pasaba por su lado?, por que cada vez que olía su aroma, su hipnotizante fragancia. Se sentía peligrosamente incitado a acercarse más que para un mero saludo, y es que esta situación ya no podía ser normal y a Alfred F. Jones no le gustaba tener el control de las situaciones. Era tan perfecta, es que su hermana simplemente era exquisita todo lo que constituía a Maidellene Williams, la representante de Canadá, era sin duda perfecto, ¿Que clase de detalles la hacían tan particular?, había que decir que toda la belleza de ese país estaba constituida en esa maravillosa mujer tan parecida a él, por no decir que eran iguales. Primero que todo, aquellos maravillosos ojos color amatista, que parecían contener a todas las luces del norte, como si una parte de ellas se hubiesen preferido permanecer con ella, simplemente esa mirada te quita el aliento, una piel tan blanca como la crema, una crema que a él le encantaría devorar, después estaba ese generoso pecho que no pasaba tan desapercibido como quisiera él, continuando con una estrecha cintura que parecía irreal, para seguir con unas prominentes caderas que se balanceaban con cada paso que daba, realmente le gustaba su trasero, supongo que era el resultado de tantos años se hockey y finalmente su fetiche personal, esas maravillosas piernas que hoy se lucían más que nunca con ese traje que estaba usando, con unos zapatos de tacón que hacían lucir sus pantorrillas increíbles, el alucinaba con envolver esas piernas alrededor de su cintura, o poder besarlas desde sus pequeños pies hasta el final, eran tan perfectas, como ella, y ella era tan perfecta para él…

_Eres todo lo que yo adoro…_

Pero Alfred F. Jones o Estados Unidos no era entupido (aunque a veces a nosotros nos de una impresión contraria) y se daba perfecta cuenta muy a su pesar que últimamente su "querida" hermana estaba llamando más la atención de lo que a él le gustaría, es que simplemente la idea de ver a todos esos buitres con sus ojos puestos sobre Maidellene no le hacia pizca de gracia, y la idea de que esta se mostrara tan contenta por la atención lo llenaba de una furia que era casi animal.

También sabemos que a Estados Unidos de America, que es un mal perdedor y que deteste que se le quite lo que el considera de su propiedad, y que es una súper potencia que lucha por la justicia, haciéndose un criterio MUY personal de lo que es justo o no, incluso llegando a ser cruel y despiadado en esta lucha, personal, mal que mal ¿No es un héroe?, y bueno para la infelicidad de Canadá, para Alfred Jones lo justo es que ella era de su propiedad, su gemelo era su dueño. Aunque claro Maidellene aun no esta al corriente… pero que mas da ya se enteraría sobre la marcha.

_Chica adorable, la belleza de su mundo…_

No estaría dispuesto a separarse de ella por nada del mundo y mucho menos que algún mal nacido le pusiera los ojos encima, ella tenia tanto potencial, tanta abrumadora belleza, y él sabría como explotarla, Acaso no era su hermano, eran iguales, el era el único capaz de entenderla como se debía, si ella estaba con el y no se apartaba de su lado, podría mantenerla y hacerla más hermosa que nunca… Es el único merecedor de tomarla y amarla… Y el mundo entero debería entenderlo, aunque para eso tuviera que mostrar que tan hijo de puta podía llegar a ser si alguien intentaba siquiera oponerse.

_Nosotros no debemos estar separados…_

A pesar de lo extraño que podía parecer, esa dulce chiquilla que era su gemela lo traía de cabeza, lo volvía un animal enfermo, una especie de bestia en celo, los deseos de probar su carne nunca lo abandonaban y cada vez que se acercaba esta a su lado, para hablar, abrazarlo o pasar el tiempo juntos, se sentía condenado a perder el control y olvidar de una maldita vez el hecho de que eran hermanos, de que eran gemelos y por lo tanto era un pecado, todas esas oscuras fantasías que lo invadían cada vez que tenia la oportunidad de tocar a su hermana.

_En ti me siento sucio, en ti cuento las estrellas_…

Ocurrió un día de Conferencias de la ONU, hasta ahí todo iba con la normalidad de siempre, parecía que nada cambiaria esa rutina divertida que comenzaba a volverse aburrida, (ya que todas las reuniones terminaban con más problemas que soluciones) las mismas discusiones de siempre algún plan estupido del propio America para terminar con algunas de las interminables tragedias de este mundo (valga la redundancia), las peleas de Inglaterra, Francia y America podían durar horas… Y francamente para muchos de los países asistentes ha la reunión esto ya era una verdadera lata y comenzaron a hacer otras cosas, como conversar con él país que tenían sentado a su lado, dormir o comer… en el caso de Italia, Grecia, etc…

Y bueno para Maidellene o Canadá las cosas no eran muy diferentes, obviamente ella aunque tratara de empezar una conversación seria ignorada como muchas. de las veces que lo había tratado, además de que comer para ella no era la opción así que opto por lo que estaba haciendo Grecia que era echarse una siestecita, no es que ella quisiera faltar el respeto pero es que últimamente estaba muy cansada y la verdad es que ella misma sabia que si dormían nadie realmente se daría cuenta, es más según Maidellene si hubiese faltado a la reunión de todas formas siempre la ponen ausente, afortunadamente en esta reunión había decido no traer a Kumajiro, ya que este comenzaba a inquietarse pronto en este tipo de reuniones.

Obviamente esta actitud tomada por Canadá no paso desapercibida por America, y no le hizo ninguna gracia el hecho de estar perdiendo la atención de alguien en la conferencia y sobre todo de SU hermana, no iba a permitir que la situación se extendiera como se estaba haciendo, por lo que rápidamente decidió poner fin a la discusión dejando a Inglaterra y Francia con la palabra en la boca, y procedió a sentarse en su lugar junto a Maidellene.

Por otro lado Canadá iba poco a poco quedándose dormida, cuando sintió algo extraño, y que era eso extraño, pues una mano en su muslo… Y no era cualquiera mano, era ni más ni menos que la mano de su hermano ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Esa mano, como una garra sujetaba firmemente su muslo, para luego comenzar una caricia, que la hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas…

_Tú siempre serás mi prostituta_

Aah…- soltó un quejido, y temblorosa dirigió la vista a su hermano.

Para su sorpresa y extrañeza de esta, America no la miraba a ella, sino que mantenía su atención a las ponencias de otros países, pero su desvergonzada mano seguía haciendo su camino por el muslo de Canadá.

_Tú eres todo lo que adoro_

Intento sacarla removiéndose en su asiento, incomoda trato de cerrar sus piernas, y aquella mano aventurera lejos de abandonar su impertinente lugar, hizo más presión en su muslo y comenzó a deslizarse hacia el dobladillo de su falda, lo que provoco un leve chillido por parte de Canadá, y por esta vez por extraño que parezca, este llamo la atención de los presentes, por lo que Maidellene se puso aún más roja de lo que ya estaba.

Mon cherrie, estas toda roja ¿Te ocurre algo? – pregunto Francia, mirándola fijamente, como si supiera algo que todos los demás ignoraban, no le agradaba cuando Francis la miraba de esa forma

Nn – no…- tartamudeo rápidamente incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Mientras sentía, como la mano de America se hacia camino por debajo de su falda llegando hasta su ropa interior.

¿Estas segura? Querida… mira que estas toda temblorosa.

Era extraño sentir todas las miradas de los presentes sobre ella, por lo que negó firmemente, a lo que Francia le dedico una mirada suspicaz para luego reanudar con la junta…

Esa mano la estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa ¿Qué es lo que pretendía Alfred haciendo eso?

Ehmmn…- llamo nuevamente la atención de los presentes, ya era extraño dos veces en una reunión lograr semejante atención – la verdad… es que no estoy muy bien ¿Podría ir un momento al baño?

Por supuesto, pero ya queda poco para terminar la reunión ¿Por qué no la dejamos hasta aquí?

El que respondió no fue otro que el dueño de esa impertinente mano. La verdad que aun faltaban varios puntos que discutir, pero ya todos sabían el curso que iba a tomar la reunión y la mayoría solo querían evitarse el garantizado dolor de cabeza (como en el caso de Alemania) por lo que rápidamente estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a guardas sus cosas.

Maidellene inmediatamente trato de ponerse de pie, pero no fue tan afortunada ya que America la tenía firmemente clavada en su asiento.

Esto… America ¿Podrías soltarme?- pregunto tímidamente, mientras forcejeaba por soltarse.

Este lejos de soltarla hizo más presión

Maddi… ¿Tú me quieres?-

La pregunta la pillo totalmente de sorpresa, así que se demoro bastante en responder cosa que a su hermano no le hizo ninguna gracia

C -Claro que te quiero, América, ¿Somos hermanos no? - le contesto con nerviosismo

"_Pero no es suficiente para mi…"_ pensó America.

¿Entonces por que te juntas tanto con ese bastardo Frances y el estupido de Gilbert? – pregunto bruscamente, mirándola con una rabia poco disimulada.

Ante la ofensiva pregunta lanzada por su hermano, Canadá reacciono de una forma que era impensable para un país tan amable como lo era ella. Se levanto de golpe olvidando la timidez tan característica de ella respondiendo con molestia:

¿Y por que no podría juntarme con ellos acaso?, Soy un país independiente y soy bastante adulta para decidir con quien establezco o no relaciones -

Para esas alturas ya se habían quedado solos en la sala reuniones y Canadá tampoco tenia intenciones de seguir ahí escuchando todas las estupideces de su hermano, se estaba comportando de una forma extraña y si quería ponerla nerviosa pues lo estaba logrando absolutamente, por lo que tomo rápidamente sus papeles y se dirigió a la puerta de la sala de reuniones.

_Eres el misterio de mi mundo_

Cuando ya iba a tomar el picaporte sintió que la empujaban hacia delante y con su cuerpo cerro la puerta quedando atrapada entre America y la puerta de la sala, Quien se creía que era ella, nadie lo trataba así y mucho menos ella, le demostraría que era capaz de hacer cuando habían cosas que no le parecían.

America que dem… -

¿Es que acaso te gustan?, he visto como te mira, y dudo mucho que te quieran solo para "amigos" - dijo mientras la empujaba más hacia la puerta, haciendo que le diera la espalda, ofreciéndole una maravillosa vista de su trasero.

A- America que te pasa, tu no eres así ¿Por qué estas actuando tan raro?- consiguió articular

America no le presto atención a las palabras de su hermana, tenia su atención concentrada en otra cosas, como en posar una mano y la otra en su garganta, ha esa maldita mujer simplemente lo desesperaba, la quería para él, odiaba que otros imbécil es pusieran sus ojos en ella, y esta parecía no darse cuenta del efecto de lo que causaban.

Supongo que eso es un si…– y la sola idea de imaginarse a su hermana con alguno de esos sujetos, lo encendió más de lo que podría considerarse normal, era algo tremendamente enfermo- y dime Maddi, cual de los dos es el que te calienta más? ¿Con cual fantaseas mientras te tocas? – pregunto mordazmente, mientras iba bajando la mano que tenia puesta en su garganta hacia el escote de su traje.

America que haces no… déjame…- forcejeo tratando de salir del alcance de su hermano – deja de actuar como un idiota – le grito con su tono de voz que aun molesto, a su hermano no le dejaba de parecer dulce y sugerente.

Ante el forcejeo de Canadá, America la presiono más contra la puerta separándole las piernas con la suya.

_Tú eres la amante en mi cama… _

Hay hermana…yo te quiero tanto – dijo mientras introducía su mano hacia el escote comenzando a tocar su pecho derecho por encima de su sujetador, mientras con la otra mano iba subiendo su falda – es por eso que no soporto que esos imbeciles te pongan los ojos encima

A- América, esto no esta bien por favor suéltame – dijo presa de un pánico que era desconocido, su hermano iba a hacer lo que ella creía.

Respóndeme Maddi, dime ¿tienes algo con alguno de esos imbeciles? O acaso con los dos, dime te tocan como lo estoy haciendo yo – susurro en su oreja lo que le provoco un gran escalofrío, mientras metía una mano dentro del sostén comenzando a jugar con sus dedos con el pezón.

Aaah- jadeo –A- ame…rica… p-por favor…- trato de soltarse, estaba asustada, no le gustaba ni un poquito el giro que estaba dando el asunto, y tampoco estaba pensando con claridad, con su hermano hablándole al oído, haciendo que con solo su aliento se estremeciera de forma involuntaria.

Ante no tener respuesta a su interrogante, nuevamente llevado por un ataque tomo a su hermana de su cabello y la obligo a voltearse y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, ¡Oh! que deliciosa se veía así de vulnerable, Su hermana, suya y de nadie más, su dulce y hermosa Maidellene, con aquellos ojos llenos de lagrimas por el temor que la había invadido por las acciones de America, le encantaba saber que él era el causante de los temblores que invadían el cuerpo que tenia frente a él.

Sujetándola firmemente por el cabello la empujo hacia la mesa de reuniones mientras le hablaba.

Tu sabes Maddi, que eres mi hermana, que yo te amo y quiero que me ames, tanto como yo a ti, ¿Cómo puedo hacer que me ames si todo el tiempo estas pendiente de otros imbeciles que lo único que desean es meterse en tu cama?

B-Basta, por favor suéltame… estas fuera de ti – dijo con dificultad debido a que America tenia tan firmemente sujeto sus cabellos , que prácticamente exponía todo su cuello, levantando el mentón.

¡OH! querida hermana, voy a hacer que me ames, aunque tenga que obligarte a ello.

Dicho esto se abalanzo sobre Maidellene e invadió su boca con una violencia desconocida para la chica, la lengua impetuosa de América se abrió paso en la boca de Canadá introduciéndose rudamente probando cada rincón del la cavidad, su saliva era una delicia, dulce como nunca había probado en su vida… un increíble néctar del cual el DEBIA y seria el único en probar.

Con desesperación Canadá intento desprenderse del cruel beso y en su intento por huir mordió la boca de su hermano, alcanzando a probar el sabor metálico en el beso.

Al separarse por la acción de la fémina, se desprendía un hilillo de saliva mezclada con sangre, lo que hacia la escena increíblemente sensual en los pensamientos del americano, mientras se limpiaba con la manga la saliva que había quedado en la comisura de su boca.

…_Y la pistola en mi cabeza…_

Aprovechando la oportunidad Canadá trato de empujar al americano para intentar alcanzar a la puerta, tratando de avanzar con rapidez, pero su hermano fue más rápido y con una sola mano la tomo del brazo y la empujo con brutalidad hacia la mesa de la reunión dejándola en una posición más que comprometedora ya que exhibía parte de su ropa interior.

El americano con velocidad se lanzo hacia ella, como un cazador a su presa quedando de pie frente a ella forzándola a subirse más a la mesa.

- Te amo – confeso America.

Canadá abrió ampliamente sus ojos, no sabia que responder no se esperaba una situación, amaba a su hermano, pero como eso, nunca se había planteado que podría llegar a sentir otra cosa que no fuera amor fraternal, pero estaba claro que para el americano la cosa era muy distinta, y si America esperaba una declaración de amor parecida, pues iba a tener que esperar mucho.

p-por favor, no me digas esas cosas…- dijo mientras desviaba la vista, no quería mirar a su hermano a los ojos.

Ante esta respuesta, América perdió finalmente la paciencia que le quedaba, pensando en que el era el único merecedor de la atención de su amada hermana y no iba a descansar hasta obtenerla, "eres mía y solo mía…y no serás de nadie más, te tomare hasta que no quede nadie en este planeta que no sepa quien es tu dueño".

Bien pues si Canadá no respondía como el quería, la tomaría por la fuerza, tan solo si las cosas no hubiesen sido así y si no la hubiese visto coqueteando con Francia y Prusia, no se hubiese visto en la medida de hacer un acto tan desesperado.

America – susurro suavemente

No esperaría más, todo en ella lo ponía a cien, lo volvía loco, ya no podría resistirse, se inclino hacia ella abriéndole las piernas de golpe y poniéndose entre estas, mientras nuevamente demandaba con fiereza su boca mientras, recostándola sobre la mesa en la medida que iba profundizando el beso…

- Cállate – le ordeno no pretendía seguir escuchando sus patéticos gimoteos, si no eran palabras dedicadas a su persona.

Con una mano se introdujo en la ropa interior de su hermana, al tiempo que esta intentaba por todo los medios cerrar las piernas, lo cual le fue imposible por que su hermano deposito todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, se sentía tan vulnerable, se olvidaba que America tenía una fuerza descomunal, y en este momento estaba haciendo gala de esa fuerza ya que con pocos movimientos la tenia inmovilizada.

Continuo con su invasión, ahora tenia a Canadá a su disposición, como siempre deseado tenerla, empezó a acariciar por sobre la ropa interior, provocando, leves gimoteos de protesta y con la otra mano procedió a desabrocharle la blusa de su traje exponiendo su sujetador el cual era de un encaje color negro, le quedaba muy bien, su amplios pechos no podían verse más hermosos, tan llenos y redondos como dos lunas, que se levantaban ampliamente con cada respiración.

Eres tan hermosa, Maddi, por dios estoy seguro que no tienes idea de lo bella que eres- dijo al tiempo que acercaba su boca a esos amplios pechos y los besaba por encima del sujetador, esta acción hacia que se sintiera cada ves más duro, había algo morbosamente placentero en la comprometedora situación, y le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

La mano que estaba debajo de su falda se abrió camino a través de su ropa interior llegando a esa zona tan sensible, que había sido objeto de deseo del americano, se sentía tan suave y calido ahí, la ansiedad era tal que sus caricias eran bruscas e impertinentes

Aah… para por favor hermano…- sollozo con desesperación en un ultimo intento de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano, pero este no le hizo el menor caso y continuo con acariciando la delicada intimidad de su hermana, sintiendo su humedad, cada ves más abundante, mientras la mujer se retorcía bajo y jadeaba en una mezcla de angustia y deseo,

Parece que te gusta… ¿acaso te excita esto?, te gusta cuando te toman de esta forma…mira, ya estas toda mojada…- dijo sacando de golpe los dedos de su intimidad y mostrándole lo húmedos que estaban, a continuación procedió a llevárselos a su boca, para saborear la esencia de su hermana, mientras saboreaba sus jugos la miraba a los ojos, haciendo que la respiración de su hermana se entrecortara y sus ojos se abrieran ampliamente "ay no, ay no…¿que me esta pasando?" se preocupaba, pero no podía dejar de mirar lo que estaba haciendo América, empezaba a sentir una sensación calida que se formaba en su bajo vientre – mmn… eres deliciosa… - susurro sacando por fin los dedos de su boca, un hilo de saliva se extendía desde su boca hacia sus dedos, luego esos mismos dedos se dirigieron hacia la boca de su hermana, la cual se resistió a abrir sus labios para darle paso a los desvergonzados dedos, esto a America le causaba mucha gracia, le encantaba cuando, su dulce y pasiva hermana, mostraba la fiereza que solo se hacia notar, en los partidos de hockey que tanto le gustaban a ella. Aunque esta vez no iba a dejar que se escapara, en un movimiento brusco sujeto el rostro de su hermana por el mentón y con su pulgar logro hacer que esta abriera la boca, haciendo que la fémina probara su propia esencia.

_En ti me siento sucio, en ti pruebo a Dios…_

Para Canadá, era una situación descabellada, nunca se imagino en esta situación, y debía reconocer en su fuero interno, es que comenzaba a sentirse excitada, aunque no por eso dejaba de tener miedo, al demonio, con el deseo físico, o lo que fuera, quería salir de ahí, así que haciendo uso de la fuerza que tenia (esta no era poca, ella jugaba hockey) trato de empujarlo lejos, pero como todos sabemos America es fuerte, y tampoco es liviano, la sostuvo por los hombros, ya su conducta si bien le gustaba, lo estaba cansando, si que en su agarre la azotó contra la mesa haciendo que golpeara su cabeza contra la mesa, con bastante fuerza, haciendo que quedara un poco aturdida por el contacto…

N-No…- susurro bajo, dolorida por el golpe.

Aquí termina el juego Maddie, esto lo estado esperando por tanto tiempo – dijo al tiempo que con su mano izquierda sujetaba ambos brazos por sobre la cabeza de Canadá, y con la mano derecha deslizo sus pantaletas, por sus largas piernas, estas, y se las guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta…- tranquila Maddie esto lo vas a disfrutar…Solo…relájate, nena ¿si?- dijo sonriendo como si prácticamente violar a tu hermana, fuera lo más normal del mundo, lo cual no termino de hacerle gracia a Canadá… ¿Relajarse? si claro.

Mientras hacia toda esta maniobra América acariciaba esas largas y maravillosas piernas, con la misma mano que le quito la roma interior abrió bruscamente las piernas de la fémina y a continuación se inclino para besar la parte interior de los muslos, acercándose peligrosamente a su parte más intima...

P-para…p-por favor- si dijo débilmente, pues continuaba aturdida por el golpe, tratando de alejar la cabezo de su hermano, ya que el la había soltado para poder mantener separada las piernas de su hermana – ahí… esta sucio, esto es incorrecto – susurraba… - para… A-ahh..- no alcanzo a terminar su queja cuando sintio la lengua de su hermano rozar la entrada de su intimidad, se sentía calido, no lo podía negar, la lengua del chico se movía con una precisión casi siniestra, abriéndose paso en ese lugar tan intimo, aumentando la humedad de la chica – A-aamerica…- gimio, con deseperación, dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a su boca para ahogar sus gemidos.

¿Te gusta Maddie?... yo se que si- río con malicia, mientras abria más las piernas de Canadá, esta por otro lado se sentía tan expuesta al impetuoso jovén – oh dios…- comento sin dejar de mírala- eres tan hermosa…-

Con esto empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón de su pantalón, la erección que tenia, lo estaba matando y necesitaba liberal esa tensión ya no aguantaba tenía que tomarla ya, tenia que tocarla más no debía dejar ni un solo rincón sin probar, adentro más su lengua en la intimidad de la muchacha, lamiendo casi con desesperación, logrando que la chica se retorciera desesperada, presa de ese morboso placer que America le provocaba… - Nnn….mnnagh… ah…- trataba de contener los gemidos que en sus oídos sonaban más que obscenos, pero para América, era lo más excitante que había escuchado… sentía que pronto se vendría, era como si algo fuera a explorar dentro de ella… y America lo vio en sus ojos… tenia la mirada oscurecida… _"Vamos Maddie, quiero ver la cara que pones cuando te corres…", _en efecto la cara de la chica era digna de verse, diminutas perlas de sudor coronaban su frente, sus cabellos producto del forcejeo con America estaban desordenados… sus ojos en parte por el golpe, en parte por el placer estaban semi abiertos, y sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos, estaban nublados por brumas de lujuria, su boca a pesar de que la habia intentado ocultar con su mano, escapaban fuertes suspiros en una mueca que imitaba perfectamente la letra "O", haciendo la visión demasiado caliente, para el americano, dejo de estimularla con la boca para seguir con su mano derecha dio unos toques más y finalmente la canadiense, termino por alcanzar un orgasmo que la dejo exausta…

Ah..ah…- jadeo levantando bruscamente su pecho con la agitada respiración, cerrando los ojos para tratar de tranquilizar su corazón, pero su intento de calma no duro demasiado, pues el inconfundible ruido de un cierre llego a sus oídos, levantó su cabeza y vio a su hermano sacando su miembro del pantalón, totalmente erguido, sintiendo una mezcla de ansiedad y temor, p pues sabia lo que iba a pasar y no tenia la fuerza suficiente para evitarlo, America, ya se lo había hecho notar, aun así intento cerrar sus piernas, de forma infructuosa… - América…no.. espera…- intento razonar.

El americano, la contemplo una vez más, era preciosa, así como estaba podría contemplarla todos los días de su larga vida, debía reconocer que le causaba un sádico placer, someterla de esa forma "mía" pensaba… ya no podía esperar más, y haciendo caso omiso a las ultimas palabras de su hermana, se hundió en ella de una sola vez, con fuerza y profundidad.

Esto causo el grito de dolor de la muchacha, un grito que inundo toda la estancia, y vino acompañado de otros y lagrimas pronto corrían por sus mejillas _"¿Por qué?",_ se preguntaba…por que América me hace esto, ella quería a su hermano, pero este la estaba desgarrando, y no era nada agradable. – Alfred me duele, por favor, para.- sollozo la rubia, recibiendo por respuesta una profunda estocada, por parte del miembro del americano, este no le hizo caso, solo continuo haciéndola suya, pudo sentir algo caliente y pegajoso bajando por sus piernas, _Sangre, _sangre que vio el americano, lo cual aumento su gozo haciéndolo casi aullar de gusto, al saber que la muchacha no había sido tocada por nadie y que el era el primero, "_y el único, por dios, que seré el único_", continuando con el ritmo salvaje que llevaba.

Las embestidas que daba América eran feroces, como un animal en celo, se movía con fuerza como si quisiera clavar a Canadá sobre la mesa, el interior de la chica no podía ser más calido.

Mierda…Maddie estas tan apretada… - susurro en su oído, causando el estremecimiento de la joven, quien no paraba de llorar – y eso me gusta….- agrego mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, lo que provoco, que Maddie gimiera con fuerza, algo estaba pasando… el horrible dolor que sentía, se estaba transformando, estaba comenzado a pasar de ese dolor, a una sensación que se sentía rica… y el miembro del americano la llenaba completamente, estaba totalmente invadida por el, y este continuaba

"_Más profundo",_ se decía el americano, tenia que llegar más profundo en ella, era tan estrecha, sentía como sus paredes le comprimían su miembro, haciendo el roce demasiado exquisito, tomando el trasero de su hermana con las dos manos la sentó en su regazo, haciendo la estocada más profunda para la mujer, la cual finalmente arranco de su garganta un gemido que nada tenía que ver con el dolor. Esto puso más caliente a el americano, por fin sentía que se estaba entregando a el, el sabría como hacerla gemir y lo más importante es que sería solo para el

Si, Maddie…ah.. si te gusta como te lo hago, cierto - le murmuraba, a lo que ella aun se negaba a responder, pero su boca estaba abierta en una mueca que denotaba todo el placer que estaba sintiendo, e hilos de saliva escapaban de su boca y le llegaban hasta el mentón, para decender hasta la clavícula de la joven mujer – vamos bebe, gime para mi, yo se que lo quieres…- le murmuraba con malicia y hundía su rostro entre los pechos de Canadá, (hay que mencionar que ella aun se encontraba semi vestida, ya que tenia la falda subida hasta la cintura, y su blusa abierta. Dejando ver su ropa interior de encaje… lo que para America, era todo un espectáculo), mordiéndolos por encima de la ropa interior, eso lo hacia aun más excitante.

Aahh…a-merica- soltó a mujer, al tiempo que se afirmaba de los hombros del sujeto -… ah.. es… no… más…- no lograba hacer coherente ninguna frase todas las palabras morían en su lengua y eran remplazadas por jadeos o gemidos.

Vamos, Maddie, di mi nombre,…- susurraba, con una mano seguía sujetando el trasero de Canadá, mientras otra viajaba a la intimidad de esta, buscando el desenlace de esta - vamos… - dijo al tiempo que sus dedos encontraban el clítoris de esta.

A-america! – casi chillo…

Di mi nombre Maddie, vamos si lo dices tendrás lo que deseas…- al tiempo que seguía peñiscando el lugar, no quería que lo tratara con ese nombre si no con su nombre humano, como el lo hacia con ella, quería sentirla cercana, y que lo llamara por su nombre aunque se lo sacara por la fuerza, así que siguió con la tortura al tiempo, que las embestidas aumentaban el ritmo, pronto el también terminaría

A-alfred…hermano!- por fin lo dijo, y el sonido le supo a gloria, eso si que era tan erótico y estimulante, el llamado de Canadá sonó con una desesperación que ni ella noto por estar concentrada en la sensación de estar siendo follada por América, y con esto el muchacho aumento el ritmo de sus caderas con lo que las embestidas alcanzaron una velocidad y fuerza mounstrosas propias del "gran" Estados Unidos de America, alcanzando el ritmo animal que causo el placer extraño y morboso en la chiquilla, la cual sentía como una bomba estaba en su interior y esta iba creciendo con la velocidad de las embestidas, iba a llegar, ya lo estaba alcanzando, fueron necesarias dos embestidas más y Canadá exploto en un violento orgasmo como nunca en su vida, escucho como su hermano la llamo y pudo sentir también el calor de la polución de America dentro suyo, era tanto la esencia de su hermano que el liquido bajaba por sus piernas y mojaba la propia ropa de Alfred.

Ahh.. ah…- jadeo Canadá, con los ojos nublados tratando de enfocar a su infame hermano.

Alfred por su lado, tomo su rostro con violencia y la beso con esa furia tan propia de el, para luego mirarla con una mirada mortalmente seria, pero sus ojos mostraban una expresión sombría, era casi un demonio, con este acto la había marcado para siempre, era de su propiedad, como siempre habría tenido que ser.

recuerda esto, Canadá y recuérdalo bien, eres mía… – susurro a centímetros de cara

Para luego acomodar su ropa y abandonar la sala, con una sonrisa predadora dejando a una temblorosa Canadá completamente muda en la oscuridad de la sala y con solo un gran deseo de llorar.

_"Nosotros no debemos estar separados"..._

Notas de la Autora:

Uff.. no tienen idea de como me costo escribir este fic, en primera, por que hace mucho que no escribo y en segunda, por que nunca habia escrito un lemón, me dedici por esta pareja por que gusta mucho pero lo quise dar otro giro, en fin, algún comentario, no iimporta si bueno o malo, además de las faltas de ortografías seguras que encontraran.

atte.

Chibisiam.

PD: me base en una canción de los Smashing Pumpkins Ava adore por si a alguien le interesa.


End file.
